Kalysta Jordan-Potter
Kalysta Daphne Jordan-Potter (born Kalysta Cate Christopoulos) (b. 17 February) is a Muggle-born witch, the oldest adoptive child of Elliot Potter and Jamie Jordan's four children. She is also the adoptive sister of Leo, Margaret and Lucas. Her biological mother was highly religious, and left her in an alleyway as a baby after witnessing her frenetic displays of underage magic. She was fostered and then later adopted into the Jordan-Potter family, where while growing up she proved to be wild and somewhat difficult to control. Biography Early life Kalysta Daphne Jordan-Potter was born on the 17th February as Kalysta Cate Christopoulos to Melaina Christopoulos, a single mother who was also a Muggle. Her father died sometime during Melaina's pregnancy. Kalysta was raised in London in the first few early months of her life, and as a baby she used to inadvertently summon toys and other objects that had been left on upper shelves to her cot, even making her mother's music box play while it was closed. Being highly religious, Melaina proudly considered herself "normal" and despised anything inhuman or out of the ordinary. She grew fearful of her daughter's abilities and took her to the street, leaving her in an alleyway wrapped in a blanket, along with a note with her name on it. Kalysta was discovered not long later by Elliot Potter working on a run for his Mediwizard training. After finding her, the Ministry took note of her many oddities as well as her underage magic, and placed her in a wizarding orphanage. Later life Physical description * scar on the back of her head from when she crashed into a bench when she was eight Personality and traits * a spitfire * ambitious and knows what she wants * becomes more compassionate and appears to be genuinely happier and more relaxed with herself. *people says she "goes too far", but she thinks it's better to go too far than not go far enough *gifted at drawing, creative *realistic, always finds a way to fix things *looks up to the people important to her *makes fair share of mistakes, always learns from them *out-going ("just go for it!" attitude) *rebellious *short-tempered *magnetic in attracting or intimidating the people in her sphere as she cares to *trouble maker, bad girl image *still can act vulnerable, although she likes to pretend she isn't *supports her friends and family in whatever they want to do *not really proud of herself, self-esteem issues *won't hesitate to fight for what she believes in *influential, sometimes gets her friends into trouble, which disappoints her peers *claims to not worry about stuff that she can't control *secretly upset by her mother's abandonment *has good aim/can throws the hardest punches in her year *acts careless, comes off as stoic sometimes, cool and calm *known for being fun, entertaining, daring, and wild. gets out of her comfort zone. *blunt and doesn't hold back from speaking her mind if she's upset *wants her friendships to last forever *worries about her future, afraid to have hope *thinks if you hope for things you'll end up disappointed *made to feel stupid by teachers and underestimates herself Magical abilities and skills * Non-verbal and wandless magic: Possessions Relationships Family Melaina Christopolous Parents Leo Jordan-Potter Margaret Jordan-Potter Lucas Jordan-Potter Albus Cauldwell Musidora Cauldwell Etymology * Kalysta is a name deriving from the Greek Kallistō, a name meaning "she that is most beautiful," which is derived from kallos (beauty, beautiful). The name is borne in Roman mythology by a nymph, a daughter of the Arcadian king Lycaon, and mother of Arcas. * Daphne is also a Greek baby name, meaning bay tree, or laurel tree. The Greek mythological nymph Daphne''' was rescued from the unwanted attentions of the god Apollo by being turned into a laurel bush. * '''Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. * Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes }} Notes Gallery Kalysta.JPG 1df5d660-f6a3-42db-9eca-cab3982bb4b6.jpg Cult39.jpg giphy.gif octavia-blake-in-1x01-the-100-tv-show-37060145-245-160.gif tumblr_nh6ouh3DSB1u52dhuo3_250.gif marie-avgeropoulos-as-octavia-blake.png Kalysta 2.jpg Kalysta 01.png